Las dos caras de Hinata
by pao-hina
Summary: que pasaria si hinata tuviera dos personalidades cada vez que se desmayara? y si naruto lo descubriera poco a poco? pero a la vez se estuviera enamorando de ella?. Entren y descubranlo, es mi primer fic xD!


Etto...Pues este es mi primera historia jeje am…espero les guste ^^

*=los pensamientos

()=lo que expresan

Saludos a ana-gaara ^^ tqm prima

* * *

Las dos caras de hinata

**Era un día soleado no había ni una nube negra hasta parecía verse un arcoíris, y en cierta casa de un chico rubio….**

Naruto - **wow! Que sol tan brillante por lo visto será un día sin ninguna gota cayendo**

**Lo decía mientras se levantaba y abría las cortinas, en eso se mete al baño a bañarse para luego salir a vestirse, desayuno un delicioso ramen como solo el lo come (ya sabemos komo xDD...! jaja) para después salirse de su apartamento**

Naruto** – ****OK! Hoy será un día sin descanso, solo entrenar y más entrenar para convertirme en el próximo hokage dattebayo!! ***Mmm…aunque ahora que lo pienso bien esto será algo aturdido para mi vaya que mal!!

**Empezó a caminar mientras pensaba esto y el pobre rubio estaba tan sumido es sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que venía alguien corriendo…**

Naruto** – ****Auch! K'zoo gomen no me fije perdo...Hinata ¿?**

**Sii!! Hinata se abia cruzado con su rubio favorito con el dueño de su corazón mientras el trataba de levantarla dándole la mano ella se quedo inmóvil sin poder decir nada **

*******Ohh!! No se supone que le di por aquí para no toparme con él pero veo que me fallo la estrategia****vamos hinata di algo no te quedes como una tonta!**

Hinata** – ****na...Na…na...naru…naruto….naru...Naruto-kun...! **

Naruto – **uyy hinata gomen no te vi de verdad gomen yo creo que andaba muy sumido en mis pensamientos que no te vi** (aay!! Naruto ¬¬)

Hinata – **etto...Etto…etto…si no…te…preo…preocupes…naru...naruto-kun…**

Naruto – **jeje y no te duele nada hinata?? Esque fue tan fuerte el golpe que hasta a mi me dolió jejeje **(umm...¬¬ tarado)

***Wow!! No lo puedo creer naruto-kun preocupándose por alguien como yo? Noo noo te iluciones hinata puede que lo haya dicho porque somos amigos...**

Hinata – **etto...si...Si estoy bien…naru…naruto-kun…no…no…te...preocupes…**

Naruto – **vaya que me asustaste hinata la verdad esque no me hubiera gustado que estuvieras inconsciente**

**Hinata ya no aguantaba más su única opción era desmayarse ya no lo podía soportar y esque el hecho de estar tan cerca a unos cuantos centímetros de su amado la ponía más nerviosa de lo que estaba **(kyyaaaa!! ! Qué lindo momento no??)

Hinata** – ****etto…etto****…creo que****…me…desma…**

**Ohh ya era demasiado tarde la joven se había desmayado, naruto quiso decirle que no se desmayara pero…bueno se imaginaran que ya no lo pudo hacer prefirió agarrar a hinata **(kyyaaaa esto es muy lindo Jejej ok ok ¬¬ no vuelvo a interrumpir) **el pobre naruto no tuvo más remedio que llevar a hinata a su casa ya que si la llevaba a la casa de los hyuuga y en ese estado…bueno para serles franca lo descuartizarían**

**Casa de naruto**

**Había depositado a la descendiente de los hyuuga en su cama de lo muy nervioso que estaba tuvo que ir al baño para calmarse**

Naruto- **uff! Vaya que si ah sido difícil traer a hinata aquí lo bueno es que ninguno de los hyuuga me vio si no la que se arma**

**Claro naruto tenía razón por primera vez en su vida la tenia porque la verdad sí que era difícil andar por la aldea con hinata en brazos ya que si lo hubieran visto algunos de los hyuuga…adiós a naruto, en eso salió del baño y en cuanto salió vio a hinata dormida**

*****Mmmm...Ahora que lo veo hinata parece…una princesa (suspiro) una princesa muy linda pero tiene unos familiares muuuy..Muy hyuugas

**El pobre naruto no pudo más y tuvo que salir del cuarto el hecho de pensar que le gustaba hinata lo hacía ponerse feliz pero algo los separaba…su familia claro! Los hyuuga eran unas personas muy inteligentes además eran respetados por la mayoría de la gente de la aldea obvio menos la hokage la cual era la superior de todos y tomaba las decisiones**

Naruto – **vaya jee! Yo y hinata?? Esto sí que me pone bien hace mucho que no me enamoraba ya que siempre estuve detrás de sakura pero ahora el problema es…me querrá ella a mí?**

*Bueno naruto el día de hoy has pensado mucho y eso que era día de entrenar jaaa! Tal parece que tendré que quedarme con hinata no puedo dejarla sola aquí

**Fue entonces que se escucho unos ruidos que parecían provenir de su habitación lo cual hiso que se levantara de la silla eh irse a su cuarto**

Naruto – **hinata estas bien?? Me alegra que…**

Hinata -**amm..Disculpe quien es hinata?? Quien es usted?? ¬¬**

Naruto – **etto..Pues tú eres hinata y yo soy naruto no me recuerdas??**

Hinata –**claro que no!! Yo soy kokoro hyuuga y no conozco a ningún naruto!! Dígame la verdad o sufrirá las consecuencias!! Se lo advierto!**

*****Ok esto es raro...Como es que hinata se volvió kokoro?? No lo entiendo pero más vale que invente algo rápido porque se está haciendo tarde...

Naruto –**ok perdona...en realidad me enviaron a buscarte**

Hinata –**quien te envió? No es secuestro verdad?..

* * *

etto..que pasara con naruto y hinata?? descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo ^^ porcierto! ya casi lo termino :) espero que me den consejos, reproches, ideas constructivas, etc..acepto lo que sea ^^ jeje ok me voy espero sus reviews.**


End file.
